Blind: A Drabble Series
by bloodrose26
Summary: After a band of thieves fail in their attempt to rob Sesshoumaru, the leader offers the demon lord a captured princess. Sesshoumaru instead kills the thieves and releases the girl, but she is unable to return home without assistance. Why? Because Princess Reitana is blind. But danger lurks everywhere and she is the prime target. Will Reitana make it home safe and sound?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the InuYasha series or the characters within. I only claim Reitana and various other OCs  
**_Now that that's out of the way, I just want to take the time to thank you for reading through my story. This is my first drabble series and hopefully I pulled it off. I love and appreciate honest critique of my work, so review if you feel so inclined and enjoy **_Blind: A Drabble_** _**Series**_

* * *

The air was warm as season spring gave birth to another beautiful day. Dead flowers from seasons past were now returning to full bloom, and the vast, open fields were covered in bright colors and happy hues.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, to where are we headed this afternoon?" A young girl skipping happily after her caretaker questioned.

"Our lord is not obligated to answer to your childish inquiries!" Chastised a grumpy imp. "Besides, a youngling like you would be unable to comprehend such complex matters that matured demons, like myself, must take care of."

The ever stoic Lord Sesshoumaru kept golden eyes trained on his intended direction as he purposefully undermined his subordinate, Jaken. "We're headed north. Word has spread of numerous demon attacks in the area, and I wish to end it before they reach the homeland."

As the young girl, Rin, smiled happily at the answer she received, a disgruntled Jaken mumbled angrily under his breath, cursing the girl for always having her way.

…

Traveling west, a band of thieves took rest under the shade of bunched up maples. Their carts were full of treasures and priceless belongings; including the greatest prize, Princess Reitana.

The leader, a man of hefty stature covered in armor – which was also stolen – sat away from his followers, refusing to take part in their merry stories of pillaging and slaughter. Instead, he chose to focus his attention on the lone blind-folded woman sitting within his cart. He watched the raven-haired maiden move her head from side-to-side as if attempting to see her surroundings. Throwing back his head in a haughty laugh, the leader placed his fists on his hips before reaching over to grab at the woman's face.

"No use in tryin' to see, Princess." He began. "If you haven't noticed, you're blindfolded." Releasing her face, the man paced back and forth in front of the captured woman. Yes, he could make a killing after presenting the Princess to a brothel; of course the challenge was keeping her untouched. Many a sleepless night, he made sure that his followers laid not one finger on the prisoner, lest they were met with the sharp edge of his blade.

Suddenly, a scrawny man interrupted the leader's musings.

"Boss, we've spotted a noble passing by. He seems to be lost." The scrawny thief snickered.

"Well then let's show him the way…" The leader said ominously.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

The smell of blood stained the air as bodies fell one by one. Sesshoumaru made quick work of the first round of men who were brave – or foolish – enough to challenge him. Flicking his golden gaze in the remaining man's direction – which so happened to be the leader of the small 'army' – Sesshoumaru raised his hand to strike down the cowardly scum before him, but was stopped when the man began to plea for his life.

"Please demon, do not slay me! In exchange for my survival, I'll give you riches beyond your wildest dreams! And a woman sits just beyond that brush of shrubs and grass!"

Though intrigued, Sesshoumaru scoffed as he sliced through the man's neck, flicking his hand of the blood before making his way toward the thieves' camp.

Jaken, taking shelter with Rin quite a ways from the battlefield, ran after the silver-haired demon donning a bewildered look on his face.

"Milord, you aren't _really _going to check for such mortal possessions are you?" The imp squawked.

Jaken was responded to with silence as the demon lord slipped through the bushes to see exactly what the slain thief had told him there would be. Carts piled high with goods were resting next to a tree, and a woman was among such prizes.

"He-Hello?" She spoke quietly. "Is anyone there? Please help me!"

Giving the order for Rin and Jaken to stay behind, Sesshoumaru came toward the girl and saw that she was blindfolded. The stench of fear was overwhelming his senses, but he muscled through it as he removed the girl's bindings and uncovered her eyes.

"There you are." The demon said. "You are free to go."

As Sesshoumaru turned to leave, the girl caught his attention once more. He looked back to see that she was struggling to leave the cart, patting her hands wildly on the wood before making her next move.

"Please, don't go…" She said, still quiet and with a tone laced with fear. "I-I need help and I have to get home. Please, you were so kind before…"

Sesshoumaru silently released a sigh before reluctantly going over to help the woman out of the cart. "There, you can leave for home now." He said, annoyance slightly heard in his voice. But as he turned to leave once more, he felt his sleeve being tugged. The girl still had it wrapped tightly in her hand.

"Enough of this foolishness." He hissed.

"Please, I-I need to get home… I can't see."

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

She heard him sigh in frustration as a strong hand wrapped around her arm. The young woman almost felt a little bad for putting the kind man in such a position, but she had to return to her kingdom. The people needed her.

"I'm sorry to be a burd-"

"It is fine." She heard him say, cutting off her apology. "I will be taking you to the neighboring village. Someone there should be bound to ensure your safety."

She then gasped and began to repeat the word 'no' to him, catching the demon lord off guard.

"You do not wish to be in the hands of those who will care for you?" He questioned.

"N-no… it's not that. It's just… I really need to get home to Aria." She replied.

"Aria?"

"You do not know where it is?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head no, but after realizing that the woman was blind, the demon lord was forced to break his usual silent habit and speak to her. "No." He responded.

The woman sighed with sorrow, before hearing Sesshoumaru speak once more.

"I can ask for directions in the neighboring village. Since this, 'Aria' place seems so important to you."

The woman smiled joyfully, expressing her gratitude verbally and reached over to give Sesshoumaru a hug – which of course was not returned. As Sesshoumaru pulled the woman along, the young and always playful Rin looked up at their newest addition to the group. Lagging just behind, was Jaken as he grunted and ranted on about how worthless the human race really was.

"So where are you from Lady…?" Rin began, unsure on what to call the woman before her.

"Reitana. Princess Reitana to be exact."

The young child beamed with excitement over hearing how the new woman was actually a princess. Excited to hear more from a real-live fairy tale figure, Rin began her version of an interview.

"What's it like to be a princess?" She asked Reitana.

"It has its ups and downs, but I wouldn't want to trade it for any other lifestyle."

"Do your people love you?"

"Oh of course. I take care of the needs of all my people, with a little help of course because I'm blind."

Rin then changed from her giddy expression to a curious one. "What is it like to be blind?" The young girl asked.

Princess Reitana sighed for a brief moment. In truth, she was not really sure how to answer such a question. Over the years, she had heard stories about the magic and beauty of sight and color; handsome and ugly, light and darkness. She could never experience such a thing, and the thought of it nearly brought tears to her eyes as her throat became lodged with a knot and the corners of her began to burn.

"Rin." Reitana suddenly heard Sesshoumaru say.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Do not pester Reitana with such questions again."

"Yes My Lord."

Although, Reitana was a little offended that Sesshoumaru did not place the title 'Princess' before her name, the woman had to swallow her pride for she was – admittedly – defenseless without the help of this man named Sesshoumaru.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Blind Love 4

* * *

Aria: a serene place where the people within the kingdom walls live in harmony and peace.

Although this kingdom would be considered as a shining example of a utopian society, there are those outside the walls who thirst for hunger, power, and worst of all; lust.

Kneeling at the foot of Princess Reitana's throne, her older brother Prince Ryun prayed to the heavens as he cried for the safe return of his beloved younger sister. He should have been there watching her in the fields instead of sending his guards – who proved to be incompetent against the band of thieves – to keep an eye on her.

Suddenly, a royal guard came rushing in through the grand throne room doors, a scared expression on his face.

"Sire, To-Yan is here! He's making his way to the throne room with a few of his men behind him."

Ryun almost paled upon hearing the name To-Yan.

To-Yan was a well-known demon warlord with ruthless tendencies. Every village, city, and kingdom he travelled to, To-Yan and his men would leave it in nothing more than ruins. The only reason Aria's walls remained was because of Princess Reitana. To-Yan had wanted her for himself, and had a written agreement with Ryun that Reitana's hand would be his by her eighteenth birthday or the kingdom of Aria would fall.

…

Navy blue locks the length of his back fluttered behind the warlord To-Yan as he made his way toward the royal estate. With his army marching close behind him, To-Yan's fire red eyes were fixated on his intended's home. By now, the man had assumed that Prince Ryun had gotten word of his arrival. He would hope that Reitana was ready to depart from this wretched town she called 'home.'

The royal guards standing at attention made sure that To-Yan and a few of his accompanying soldiers were escorted into the main throne room where Ryun stood with a strong, yet concerned look on his face. Seeing this, To-Yan raised a thick blue brow in confusion, though his expression was stern.

"Is my bride ready?" He asked Ryun, a deep, regal tone in his voice.

Ryun sighed, shook his head and bowed in respect to the mighty demon.

"No… My sister… She is not here."

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Be on the lookout for the next installment!  
~Happy Reading/Writing! :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

They didn't stand a chance against To-Yan's wrath; not even the best warriors that Aria had to offer could defeat the tyrant warlord. With his suntanned face blood-covered, and his armor and gear also drenched in crimson life, To-Yan plopped himself down on Prince Ryun's throne grumbling to himself as he ripped a piece of fabric from the slain Prince's clothing.

He sighed in frustration as he wiped down his prized sword. That bumbling Ryun had promised him a bride, and instead To-Yan was handed nothing.

One would look upon the situation and call the warlord 'harsh' or maybe even 'evil.' However, as To-Yan would see it; the foolish Prince Ryun didn't hold up his end of the bargain by keeping the Princess safe and in the area by the time To-Yan arrived. So why should he be kept to his end of the deal by letting this pathetic kingdom remain standing?

Looking out the nearby window, To-Yan sat calmly while he watched his men destroy Aria from the inside out. With a smirk, the sadistic demon reveled in his self-given glory, listening to the cries of Aria's screams as if they were music to his ears. But as much as he wanted to bask in his successful conquering, To-Yan had a mission to complete – or rather, his men had a mission to complete.

In one clear and concise order, To-Yan sent out his four best soldiers - three men and a lone woman - the twins Jun and Jin, Banyu, and the female Kige. They were to find Reitana's kidnappers, kill them and bring the Princess back to To-Yan in flawless condition.

The four left at dusk.

* * *

**_I didn't realize how short this chapter was, so I'm uploading two chapters at once!  
_****_Enjoy and thanks for reading!  
_****_~Happy Reading/Writing!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**_Here's the second part of the update! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked up as he noticed the sun begin to set. But what really caught his attention was the thin line of smoke vertically traced in the orange and pink sky. Seems that another area fell to a demon attack and the young pseudo prince internally sighed in frustration as he realized that his first mission would have to wait. Right now, making sure this blind woman gets home was top priority.

He then felt his arm being pulled on, but not intentionally; Reitana was tripping behind him trying to keep up. Obviously the human was tired, but Sesshoumaru had to admit that he was impressed that she remained resilient. Looking behind him, he noticed that it wasn't just the Princess who had been tiring out. Rin and Jaken had appeared to be exhausted as well. Though he hated it, Sesshoumaru had to make sure his subordinates kept up their energy; even if that meant losing precious hours of travel time.

Sesshoumaru instructed Jaken to go hunt for food, while he set up a camp fire. Rin picked up stray leaves and laid them on the ground to create a makeshift sleeping cushion for herself and Reitana. Lying down, the child had wanted to stay awake to keep the demon lord and the Princess company, but fatigue overcame her, and Rin drifted off to sleep.

…

Sesshoumaru and Reitana sat side by side, the princess clutching the demon lord's sleeve. Truthfully, it annoyed Sesshoumaru quite a bit that this human he barely knew was so casual when interacting with and addressing him. No amount of disability would serve as an effective excuse for such a disregard of station. Princess or not, Sesshoumaru would still be treated with respect and he would be ruled by no one.

"We are no longer travelling, so I suggest you remove your hand from my sleeve." He suddenly said.

Reitana shook her head 'no' and clutched tighter.

Sesshoumaru almost made a face, but manage to keep his stoic expression. "Why do you blatantly disobey me?"

Reitana then moved closer placing her head on his arm as she held onto his sleeve for dear life. "I-I'm afraid to let go." She started. "If I let go, how will I know that you are still here? How am to know if you will leave me by my lonesome. This world is full of people I cannot easily trust and being blind makes it no easier. I am unable to judge based on appearance, I am unable to recognize my surroundings if I ever get lost, and I would not be able to run from danger if the need were to arise." She then sighed solemnly. "I know how much of a burden I am to you, but please, if you could concede to just any of my wishes, it is if you let me stay by your side."

The demon lord shifted his gaze for only a brief moment as amber eyes observed the woman closely. He heard a yawn escape her lungs, before her breathing became slow, deep and even. Within minutes, Princess Reitana was asleep. Sesshoumaru turned away from the woman, still frustrated that she still showed no respect for class order.

And yet he still let her remain sleeping against his arm.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed the previous two chapters and keep on the lookout for more installments!  
~Happy Reading/Writing!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

* * *

Sunlight ebbed its way into the sky, creating a clear morning. Rin, ever so childishly fascinated, woke up to smile at the beautiful sight of early dawn. The young girl looked around to see that Jaken, Reitana and even her beloved Lord Sesshoumaru was still fast asleep, but he soon woke up as he felt the child's eyes resting on him.

His golden gaze moved to see that Princess Reitana had fell from resting against his arm to her head resting on his leg. Huffing only slightly, he nudged the woman awake and told Rin to stir Jaken. Reitana awoke with a giant yawn ready to start her day.

Convinced that everyone was in a good condition to travel, Sesshoumaru rose to his feet, helping the blind princess stand and announced their departure, but Reitana refused to move. The frustrated taiyoukai snapped his head to look down at the woman.

"Why do you not budge?" He hissed out.

"A princess must never go unclean. My brother always made sure I had proper hygiene." She responded matter-of-factly.

Keeping his thoughts to himself, Sesshoumaru acquiesced to staying a little longer and escorted her to a nearby river. Rin, the only other female in the group offered to help the Princess.

"It will be just like the time when mother and I bathed together!" Rin beamed, excited to be reminded of the good times from her old home.

…

Sesshoumaru - accompanied by a jabbering Jaken - sat within the bushes, his back turned to the river while he waited for Rin and Reitana to finished bathing. The princess had insisted that he stayed within sight of Rin, but he must not look upon her. Scoffing, the demon lord grumbled to himself; as if he would ever waste his time watching a human bathe. Sesshoumaru knew no such mortal urges.

His mind then wandered over to last night, remembering the thin cloud of smoke north of their location. Pondering, he made mental guesses as to who was destroying these villages. Whoever it may be, the attacker was making sure his progress was seen from miles away. And the more Sesshoumaru thought about his arrogant sign of victory, the more concerned he became with the protection of his own territory. He was absent from the homeland, and sidetracked from his previous mission to escort the insufferable princess. Who knows? The pillaging demon could have passed them by now. Time was working against him.

"My Lord Sesshoumaru, we are finished!" Rin exclaimed from front of the bushes.

Sesshoumaru looked up to see, Reitana holding the young child's hand. Standing up, Sesshoumaru figured the princess would be content with traveling by Rin's side-

"Sesshoumaru, I wish to take a place by your side again." She suddenly said.

Or so he _thought_ she would be content.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! :3  
Happy Reading/Writing!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

By the time high sun, marking midday came around, the traveling group of four – Sesshoumaru, Reitana, Rin, and Jaken had finally stumbled upon their first village. To the demon lord's relief, it remained intact.

'_So the attacker has yet to move further south. Good, that buys me a bit more time.'_ He thought to himself.

The small group walked through the streets of the village, but something was wrong. The villagers seemed timid and afraid to confront their new guests; some even plucked their children from the streets and ran inside their homes. Sesshoumaru cocked a thin, silver brow. What on earth could have them so frightened? But then again, it pleased the cocky young lord greatly to see that these humans respected his power by cowering in fear. However, he needed to find someone with directions to Reitana's home.

"Halt demon!"

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks to turn behind him, seeing that a man with a drawn blade was shouting at him.

Jaken, upset that the human was bold enough to speak to Sesshoumaru in such a way, ran from behind his superior waving his staff.

"How dare you confront the great Lord Sesshoumaru in this manner, you filthy human?! The imp shrieked.

"This is the end of your rampage! Your reign ends here!" The village man cried – ignoring Jaken - as he charged at Sesshoumaru full force.

Quickly, the demon lord pushed Princess Reitana from his side, causing the young woman to fall to the ground which sent her in a panic, but Rin was quickly by her side consoling her. Sesshoumaru then skillfully dodged his attacker's sword, and in a flash, Sesshoumaru had grabbed the man's armed hand and twisted it so the weapon would fall from his person. The demon had successfully detained him.

"Curse you demon!" Shouted the man, "May you rot in hell for your destruction of innocent homes for all eternity!"

Sesshoumaru almost sneered at the man for taking such a tone with him, but keeping his emotionless face, he tossed the villager to the side and picked up his opponent's sword; pointing the blade at him.

"I do not know who you are speaking of, but are sorely mistaken if you think _I _am the one attacking these villages. I am actually on my way to stop the attacks, but if you carry on as you are doing now, I cannot and will not ensure the safety of you or your village. Have I made myself clear?"

The man quickly nodded his head, his nose barely touching the blade that was once in his own hands. Sesshoumaru relinquished the sword over to the village man before speaking once again.

"As I stated before, I'm on my way to handle this demon problem however my first task is to make sure that this woman returns safely to her home in Aria. Do you have directions to this place?"

The man looked over to the mentioned woman before turning pale at hearing the name of Sesshoumaru's destination.

"Di-Did you say Aria?"

"I did."

The man then shook his head solemnly. "I'm sorry, but… The kingdom of Aria has been recently destroyed."

* * *

**_Ok so this is my eighth installment in the series, and I'm quite thankful to all you loyal followers/reviewers/readers! I just wanted to drop in an author's note dedicated to my gratitude and how happy I am to already see a few followers and a favorite of my new story! Like I said before, this is my first drabble series - er drabbles under 1000 words -and I'm glad to see that it turned out well. I hope this story keeps your interest from beginning to end!  
Stay on the lookout for a new installment! :D_**

**_~Happy Reading/Writing!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

"Destroyed?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Yes. All throughout the night, we were receiving refugees, escorted by a couple of their guards, from the fallen kingdom. I'm not sure if any more escaped villagers came here in the morning, but I didn't mean to cause you trouble; I just wanted to make sure my people were safe."

Reitana, after overhearing the man speaking with Sesshoumaru, suddenly asked Rin to lead her to the demon lord so that she may speak with the man.

His sleeve now in her hand, the princess tried to hold back her tears as she asked her questions.

"Where do you keep the refugees?" She asked in a demanding tone though her head was drooped over.

The village man sneered, offended by her tone. How dare this woman speak to him this way! Did she not know her place as a female in this world? He looked to Sesshoumaru without answering Reitana's question.

"You best control your wench." The man warned. "She's quite the brave woman to demand answers from me and not look me in the eye."

"She is blind." Sesshoumaru stated bluntly. He then looked to the side, facing away from both Reitana and the village man; his silver hair fluttering in the wind. "And she is not my wench, she is a princess and I was merely escorting her home. But as it turns out it has been destroyed, perhaps you could show more compassion toward the woman for her terrible loss."

The man raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Princess? I have a hard time believing that any kingdom would let a blind woman rule."

"It's true!" Rin chimed in. "We found her in a cart after she was taken from Aria!"

"Let me handle it Rin." Reitana said softly before addressing the man. "For your information peasant, I had lived in the royal estate with my brother ever since our parents' untimely deaths. We dual-ruled over our homeland for years and lived in peace and harmony with neighboring villages – at least, that's what my brother had told me. Now if you still have trouble believing me, I suggest you take me to see the refugees from my kingdom." Reitana told him with force.

Though the man despised her, he figured that he would humor her in taking her to the hut where the other villagers cared for the refugees.

When they arrived at the hut all the citizens of Former Aria looked upon the young woman with awe and adoration as she entered the room. Suddenly, every present Arian had their faces planted on the ground thanking the heavens that the princess was safe.

One refugee stood to walk over to Reitana then dropped to her knees as she kissed the princess's hand. "P-Princess… we are so glad to see you alive and well. We had assumed you would never be seen again after the thieves stole you away."

Before Reitana could respond, the grumpy village man cut in the conversation, still in disbelief that the disrespectful woman was actually a princess, but his attitude changed as he realized his mistake. "I can't believe this! I apologize for my boorish behavior Princess. Please, make yourself at home. If you wish, you can have my room to sleep in for you and your escorts."

Reitana raised her hand and shook her head 'no'. "That won't be necessary. I just need to be around my people." She said.

As soon as the man left, Reitana, with the help of Sesshoumaru, sat down on the floor and sighed solemnly, but there was one question still burning in the back of her thoughts.

"Ryun," She started. "I-Is my brother Ryun ok?"

A royal guard made his way to the front and bowed respectfully, but sadly as he answered Reitana's question. "Princess, your brother was killed by To-Yan and his men…"

Reitana gasped, Rin and Jaken both shared looks of sorrow, but Sesshoumaru's head whipped around to look at the guard, he nearly snarled upon hearing the name.

"Did you say To-Yan?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Sesshoumaru kept his heated gaze fixed on the guard who delivered the sad news. The demon lord clenched his fists ready to strike the nearest living thing.

"Well answer me!" Sesshoumaru barked out.

The guard he was speaking with slightly jumped, but gained enough composure to answer the taiyoukai.

"Y-yes. His name is To-Yan, he's an exceptional warrior but he has an evil heart. No kingdom has survived under his reign."

As Sesshoumaru calmed down, he closed his eyes; now deep in thought however Reitana's quiet sniffling broke his concentration. He looked down at the woman to see her shoulders moving as she sobbed. Not used to seeing mortal women cry, Sesshoumaru was a bit uncomfortable. Thankfully the young Rin was with him to help ease her pain; she would be able to relate to the princess far better than he. Besides, what was he to say? Her brother has died and her home is now in shambles, where was she and her people to go?

But that was a question to answer another day. Right now, Sesshoumaru had to take care of the demon named To-Yan. He placed a hand on the cloth-filled hand of Reitana and removed it. Reitana suddenly ceased her crying to reach back out for the demon lord.

"What are you doing?!" She shouted. "Don't leave me too!"

"Reitana, this man named To-Yan must die for more reasons than you can imagine. I need you to stay here in this village where you are safe until I return."

"But-"

"Rin will be here to keep you company." He then turned to leave out the door instructing Jaken to follow.

The duo left the village, and Sesshoumaru's eyes never left its glowering position as he thought about meeting To-Yan once again.

'_To-Yan, enjoy your time in the Princess's home while you can, because pretty soon you will take your last breath.'_ He thought hatefully.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! Things will pick up soon, I promise :3_**

**_~Happy Reading/Writing!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

To-Yan's four best soldiers, twins Jun and Jin, Banyu, and Kige all took to the beaten path headed southwest. Their task to find the missing Princess Reitana was turning out to be a frustrating objective seeing that there weren't very many villagers to ask for clues from. Mainly that would be To-Yan's fault since he ordered the immediate destruction of every village he visited. The dirt road made even dirtier by the numerous dead bodies scattered in the ground. Kige's dark blue eyes looked upon the sight with disgust, kicking away a limb that lain in the way of her foot as she walked by. Suddenly, Banyu, the tallest and more muscular of the group stopped abruptly causing the other three warriors to wonder what was on the red-head's mind.

"Oi, Banyu, what's up?" Jun said, growing impatient the more he stood in one spot.

The tan-skinned Banyu grumbled as he folded his arms and closed his eyes in thought. As wind breezed by, he inhaled deeply, loving the smell of death in the air.

"I think I feel a presence coming this way." Banyu suddenly said.

Jun, the most high-strung of the group, whipped out his dagger and licked the blade wishing for crimson life to stain the metal. "I can already feel it! The Princess has got to be there! _I'll_ apprehend the little minx myself, and if she tries to resist, I'll slit that pretty little throat." He said with a crazed laugh.

Kige scoffed before walking over to punch the overly excited Jun in the arm, causing him to wince slightly. "Lord To-Yan wants Princess Reitana _alive_ you idiot! That's the whole reason why we're out here." She then sighed before flipping her pastel blue hair, "Besides, that presence Banyu feels could be anybody. We can't jump to conclusions."

The childish Jun made a face at Kige before looking to Banyu with questioning emerald eyes. "Where is it coming from Ban?" Jun asked.

"From the southwest." He said simply. Turning to his companions, Banyu drew his long-handled hammer. A devilish grin sat on his lips. "Brothers!-"

"Ahem" Banyu turned to see Kige staring him down with the death glare.

Rolling his eyes, he continued. "Aaand Sister... I think we need to do some interrogation."

* * *

**_Hey ya! So this week has been a bit busy lately. Finals week is coming up quick so I've been finishing projects, speeches, homework, excuses excuses! Anyway, I at least wanted to post up the chapter that I have finished before working on 12. I should have that chapter out hopefully later on today AND I'm working on the next chapter to Next Door.  
~Happy Reading/Writing and thank you for your valued support!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**As promised! Here's Chapter 12! Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Oh please Milord, might we take a quick rest!?"

The squabbling Jaken was ignored as Sesshoumaru kept his pace. The imp nearly fell over on his face as his tiny green legs desperately tried to match his superior's speed. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru came to an abrupt stop, causing Jaken to run face first into the demon lord's leg. The imp fell on his back, but was relieved that he was able to have a break if only for a mere second.

"Oh thank you Milord, I was becoming-"

"Silence." Sesshoumaru hissed. Jaken quickly bit his tongue wondering what on earth had alerted his lord. The soft breeze was suddenly picking up pace carrying a powerful mass of aura in the wind. The imp slowly came to a sitting position, carefully observing the direction the presence was heading.

It was coming in their direction… quickly.

And it wasn't just one aura… but four.

Just as Jaken came to a full standing position, Sesshoumaru grabbed the imp's two-headed staff by the top and jumped off the path, Jaken hanging on for dear life. The confused servant looked up at Sesshoumaru – whose gaze never left its original position – and began to question him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is the meaning of this!?"

"Look at the path." Was all that the stoic lord had said.

Jaken's yellow eyes shifted from Sesshoumaru to where he was previously standing, and almost lost his green color upon seeing two sharp daggers where his feet would have been. Tearing up, Jaken covered his face with his sleeve.

"Oh you do care for me Milord! *sob* *sob* You went out of your way to ensure my safety! *sniffle* *sob*"

Jaken turned his tear-streaked face to look upon his savior, but all tears dried out of shock when the imp noticed that Sesshoumaru wasn't present. He quickly turned his head to find that Sesshoumaru had stepped back out onto the path and saw four fairly young warriors approaching from the northeast. But what caught Jaken's eyes the most was the beautiful maiden armed with a long spear.

"That light blue hair, those piercing navy irises, and there's that infamously devious glint in her eyes." Jaken said to himself.

On the path, Sesshoumaru's sixth sense was overwhelmed by the amount of power these newcomers had, even though the tanned red-head possessed most of it. However, his main focus was the woman, and as they came closer, the taiyoukai addressed her.

"Kige." He said simply.

Kige's tiny smirk grew into a wide grin as her dark eyes caught sight of a memory's past. "Lord Sesshoumaru," She bowed in a mocking fashion before looking up to make a disgusted face, "it's been awhile…

"_Master._"

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! I'm thinking about writing a side story featuring Kige's and Sesshoumaru's past pretty soon. I'm not sure if it should be in drabbles or a full length chapter series. Either way, it should be interesting! Don't worry, I'm still working on the story Next Door. I'm working out some of the little bumps I see in the story. Anyways, thank you for your continued support - you might see the next two chapters up real soon, I'm not sure yet - and most importantly...  
~Happy Reading/Writing! :D**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

The tension in the air was thick as the silver-haired taiyoukai stared down the regrettably familiar faces just a few feet from him. Jaken came stumbling out onto the path to join Sesshoumaru by his side, waving his staff around as if trying to ward off the band of four warriors.

"I suggest you leave now or you will not only have a taste of my two-headed staff, but you will die at the hand of Milord Sesshoumaru!" The imp shrieked.

Light blue haired Kige sneered. "And to think that this day couldn't get any worse. I see you're still kissing the ass of your prick master, Jaken." She responded hatefully.

Before the imp could retort, Banyu stepped in to question Sesshoumaru, a heated glare placed in his eyes. "It's nice to see that you all are having a touching reunion, but we're looking for a young Princess by the name of Reitana. You wouldn't happen to know of her whereabouts do you?"

Sesshoumaru maintained eye with the sun-kissed warrior, but remained silent all while trying to hide his slight nervousness. What did they want with the Princess? He knew that they all worked for To-Yan, so Sesshoumaru knew that the bastard was up to something.

"Milord is not obligated to tell you anything!" Jaken suddenly shouted. Sesshoumaru wanted to kick the loud-mouthed imp.

Jun jumped in front of Banyu, his one working green eye alit with a sadistic joy as he pulled out one of his fourteen daggers. "Oh so you _do_ have knowledge of our little minx!"

Quickly, Sesshoumaru backed away instructing Jaken to attack. The imp immediately complied and let the blaze from his two-headed staff come hurtling forth. All four warriors backed away before Banyu called for a separation; Jun and Jin would take the path Sesshoumaru was taking in hopes of finding the hiding Princess nearby, while Kige would follow behind the twins as cover in case Banyu failed to hold of the dog demon.

Sesshoumaru was ready to turn around and stop the three warriors gaining distance from the battle site, but he was nearly caught off guard as the overly muscular Banyu almost struck him with his giant hammer. The taiyoukai jumped away and stared at the crater in the ground where the hammer made contact. Suddenly, Jaken began running from the scene crying out how he would follow Jin, Jun and Kige.

The demon lord's gaze briefly followed after Jaken, but snapped back to watch Banyu's movements; the two circled each other like two wolves fighting for Alpha rank.

"Well well… It's just you and me now…" The redhead said menacingly.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! On another note I would like to ask if my dear readers take a look at two stories that I've been reading recently. The names are 'Fallen' by AmyRoseAlice and 'A Little Sunshine' by Abori Chan. Both of these stories deserve more exposure so I encourage you to read them and give constructive criticism as well! Chapter 14 will be up soon!_**

As always, Happy Reading/Writing!


	14. Chapter 14

Blind

Chapter 14

* * *

With his opponent's hammer drawn, Sesshoumaru made quick work to draw his Tokijin, the song of metal sliding out of its sheath rang throughout the air. The two stared each other down, neither of the men daring to blink.

Finally, "What is your business Reitana?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Banyu's sly smirk remained on his face as he answered. "Orders from To-Yan. He needs a wife – or rather _another_ wife. That man sees something he wants, and he takes it no matter what the cost." Banyu then made a face, his eyebrows scrunched together in anger, "But I'm pretty sure you know all about that lifestyle."

Sesshoumaru slightly growled, not appreciating the condescending tone the tan-skinned was using. "And what are you implying?"

"You don't remember? Sister Kige does."

The taiyoukai lunged at Banyu in a blind rage, swinging his sword as if to take his head. The red-mane quickly lifted up his hammer to block the lethal blow, holding the hammer head in his left hand while the shaft was in his right. The impact of metal hitting metal caused a slight spark to form where the weapons met.

Sesshoumaru pushed down on Banyu. He had the intense desire to slice through the hammer's handle and cut out the demon warrior's heart.

"Hit a nerve did I?" Banyu said coyly. Banyu then, in one strong push, thrust Sesshoumaru away from his space. The red-head firmly gripped his weapon's handle with two hands, and then charged at the taiyoukai across from him. Sesshoumaru dodged the first blow and went to strike with his poison claws, but Banyu raised a powerful fist to uppercut him in the face, sending the taiyoukai staggering back.

"You always walk around acting so damn high and mighty…" Banyu then quickly rammed his fist into Sesshoumaru's stomach. "Looking down on the poor… us _peasants_ aren't good enough to be part of your persnickety social circle. You people always deny us of our wants; our desires. But then…" The tan-skinned stopped to chuckle lowly, "But then you have the _gall_ to become offended when it's the other way around! You've become so offended that some mere peasant woman wants nothing to do with you, that you'd-"

"Silence!" Sesshoumaru roared.

Suddenly, the sound of flesh tearing was the only thing heard between the two. The wind stopped and the quiet, chirping birds flying overhead were quickly replaced by demonic vultures. As if they knew dinner was served.

"… Typical." Banyu struggled to sputter out as blood trickled down his chin. "All you nobles think you can snuff out your problems… erase the terrible flaws underneath all that perfection."

The tanned man looked down to see that his chest was pierced. He was like a fish skewered on a stick. Sesshoumaru pulled out his sword, letting Banyu collapse to the dirt ground. Fading crimson eyes locked with angry golden orbs tinted blood-colored as Banyu spoke his last words. "M-my only regret is that… I won't be able to… to… end your sorry existence… *cough* *choke* I hope Kige kicks you're a… a...a-"

_Silence…_

Sesshoumaru looked down on the corpse of his rival before regaining composure. He shook away the blood from his sword and ran off in the direction heading back to the village. Princess Reitana needed to be protected.

* * *

**_Sesshoumaru is not who he appears to be huh? Yea that battle wasn't very epic, but I'm saving that for the end. Also, To-Yan's warriors need need more background so I'm fairly positive that I'll will work on an 'origins' story. I hope you all still liked my story and I'll see you around next update!_**

**_~Happy Reading/Writing!_**


	15. Chapter 15

Blind

Chapter 15

* * *

Jaken had been running – or rather hobbling – for a while, chasing after Jun, Jin, and Kige. The imp was losing sight of them and he cursed his loose tongue. He knew the Lord Sesshoumaru would have his head when all of this was over.

…

Jun spotted a small settlement up ahead and nearly cackled from the excitement. His one working eye widened as his wild, green orbs filled with sadistic delight. Running ahead of the pack, the blond ran straight for village howling like a rabid wolf with intent on destroying the first building he saw.

"I know where you're hiding minx!" Jun cried out as he charged toward the village entrance.

From behind, Kige and Jin shared expressions of indifference. Though they had no problem destroying villages, slaying anyone who stood in their way, the two also wanted to make sure that Jun didn't overdo the pillaging due to excitement. The risk of the Princess getting slain in the process was very likely – unfortunately for them.

Jin looked over to Kige, her confident demeanor now diminished and the mischievous glint had abandoned her navy eyes.

"Kige."

The fem warrior turned to him, "Yes?"

"You weren't ready to confront him just yet were you?"

Kige kept silent before shaking her head and slightly growling. "Let's just capture the target…"

"Alright, but if you want to talk…"

"Drop it."

…

Meanwhile, Princess Reitana was busy telling Rin a story when everyone in the refugee hut overheard a shout from across the village.

"I know you're here Princess! Come out now, and I promise I'll leave at least three people alive!"

Guards jumped up from the side of Reitana and ran outside to confront their newest threat. One guard however, took the Princess's arm and asked Rin along with the other refugees to follow him from the back of the hut.

"My Lady, it is not safe here. We must go."

"B-But Sesshoumaru…" Reitana said, but the guard pulled her from her position on the ground and dragged her outside. An empty cart with a horse already hooked to it was sitting just ahead to the guard's luck, and he escorted everyone onto the wooden vehicle. But just as the guard was about to hop into the driver's seat, he shouted in pain as a dagger flew into his neck. The guard fell to the floor with a bloodcurdling scream, causing the refugees to panic.

Reitana, sitting at the front with Rin was also equally as panicked. She couldn't tell what was happening and the guard's scream frightened her.

"Alright Princess Reitana," A woman's voice said from behind, "you're coming with us."

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I may post two more chapters this evening, but if I don't, do not fret I'll get to work on it this weekend! Thank for the support I'll forever appreciate it!  
~Happy Reading/Writing!_**


	16. Chapter 16

Blind

Chapter 16

* * *

"You're coming with us." A woman's voice said from behind Reitana. Rin curled her arms around the Princess's waist, softly whimpering. Reitana was about to say something, but was pulled from the cart with such a force that Rin came flying out of the cart with her. The little girl fell to the ground and wailed out in pain as a sharp pain shot up through the left side of her body.

Reitana whipped her head in the direction of the sound, "Rin!" She called out, but she was suddenly off her feet and being carried away from the scene.

"RIN!"

…

Kige had stayed behind while she saw Jin run away from the village. The kidnap was easy enough; the villagers had been smart enough to keep their bravery to a minimum while Jun had his fun with the last of Aria's royal guards. She had only stayed to make sure that Jun didn't get hurt while in battle. She glared at the trembling villagers, silently warning them not to try anything heroic, and she went to fetch Jun.

"Brother Jun, while I'm sure it's fun to cause pain and misery, I must inform you that we need to leave."

Jun, with a face covered in blood, looked up to stare at Kige. "Aw… have we captured the minx already?"

Kige rolled her eyes, but nodded her head in the affirmative. Jun huffed as he slit the last throat, but suddenly the female lunged at him. The two hit the ground and fire sailed briefly over their heads. Jun looked over to see that the imp had finally caught with them. Kige drew her spear and ran gung-ho toward Jaken, but a flash of white entered sight and just as quickly disappeared. The female stopped dead in her tracks as she saw that Jaken was somehow nowhere in sight.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" shouted Rin by the cart.

Kige whipped herself around to see that Sesshoumaru had dropped his green subordinate next to the fallen child. Jun made his way to stand next to his female companion, a green-eyed glare sat on his features.

Sesshoumaru looked down to check on Rin, but the girl was too frantic to let the taiyoukai know she was alright. Instead, Rin continued to point in the direction of Reitana and her kidnapper.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, a man came and stole the Princess away! There! There! In that direction! Oh please go after her!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes slightly widened, "What?" He looked back east, before turning to face Kige and Jun; debating whether to chase after Reitana or fight his newest threat. With the risk of Rin and Jaken being hurt too great to gamble, Sesshoumaru decided to stay and protect them and the rest of the villagers.

It was times like these that he had wished he was more insistent on Rin remaining in the safety of their home.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! I'm loving the growing fanbase for this story and I am grateful for the strong support! See you next update!  
~Happy Reading/Writing!_**


	17. Chapter 17

Blind

Chapter 17

* * *

Running through the forest at breakneck speeds, Jin bobbed and weaved in between trees before jumping into the branches. He had decided on cutting through the forest so it would be difficult to track his movements should Kige and his twin, Jun, fail in holding off Sesshoumaru. Reitana, over Jin's shoulder, began to kick and scream for him to release her; Jin was losing his patience, fast. How could he settle down the Princess? Humming to himself in thought, he nodded his head as he tried to reason with her.

"Princess Reitana," He began, "How do you know that I am the one who wishes to hurt you?"

Reitana ceased her yelling to listen to Jin, "What do you mean?" She asked.

"You are blind are you not? How do you know that I am not here to simply rescue you from danger?"

The Princess scoffed, "That's impossible, the kind Sesshoumaru saved me from the bandits _and_ he was escorting me home!"

"Are you sure about that? Was he _really _ensuring your arrival? For all you know, he could have been plotting to steal you away."

"That's not true! Besides, you work for To-Yan, you aided him in destroying my home and in the murder of my brother! …You represent nothing that is good or truthful for that matter."

"Oh really?" Jin then stopped to think of what next to say, "Princess, how do you know about the slaying of your brother?"

"A guard told me…"

"Hm, seems logical; you _would_ trust the ones who are 'supposed' to be protecting you, but you were not present at the time of these events, correct? The bandits had you. So what would you say if I told you that To-Yan was merely trying to prevent the overthrow of Prince Ryun by thwarting your rebellious guards?"

"I would say that you are a liar!" Reitana barked.

"Fair..." Jin suddenly halted on a tree branch before jumping to the ground; he then placed the Princess on the grass and looked down at her noticing the confusion placed in her expression. "Princess, I understand. Being blind has its grievous disadvantages… You cannot easily trust by mere words alone, and not having sight makes your situation a little more… complicated. You cannot judge character by the sight of their actions." Jin then sat down next to her and took her hand in his; his grin grew wide as he saw the hint of doubt starting to cross her features. "Princess I assure you, your 'guards' launched an attack on Prince Ryun and the city, by the time we arrived, your brother was already dead. Luckily, To-Yan had managed to defeat the rouges of your kingdom and is now occupying your palace. He even sent us to look for you upon realizing that you were nowhere to be found in the kingdom. Lord To-Yan will be happy to see that you are safe; in fact, your brother even left something in his will for him."

Reitana scrunched her brows together, "My brother was too young for a will…"

"Was he? Was he really? You're never too old to start preparing for the inevitable…"

"… To-Yan… He's feared throughout all of these lands…"

"Because the surrounding villages of Aria. They all had cowardly warlords that were enemies of To-Yan and your kingdom."

"But-"

Jin placed a finger on her lips to quiet her protests. He could see that she was finally starting to sway his direction. All he needed to do was sever the trust tie she had to Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Princess, may I tell you a little story about Sesshoumaru,

…and his first love?"

* * *

_**Oh snap! I left it on a cliffy~ :3 I know I know, I'm terrible... But! do not fret, this story is FAR from over! Keep on the lookout for my next update! Thank you for reading!  
~Happy Reading/Writing!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Blind

Chapter 18

* * *

"Lord Sesshouamaru! The Princess!" Rin shouted from the ground. The young girl went to stand but fell back down after crying out in pain. "Ow! My leg…"

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin with concerned eyes. How did she get hurt? Turning back to face the blue-mane and her blond companion, Sesshoumaru had Jaken and the other refugees take shelter inside their homes. He overheard Rin continue to shout at him over the Princess's kidnapping, but what was he to do? Surely Kige and Jun would kill the villagers along with Rin and Jaken if given a chance. The likelihood of Princess Reitana's safety was greater than the probability of his two followers' wellbeing.

Sesshoumaru had to stay and fight.

Jun wore a solemn expression on his face – a rare change from his usual diabolical smile. The blond had noticed the dried blood spackled across the taiyoukai's garb. He turned to face Kige who was now shaking with anger trying to hold back tears of sorrow. It seems she had noticed the blood too.

"Banyu…" The female whispered. "Your death will not be in vain." She then spun her spear, the metal singing as the blade cut through the silent air.

In a flash of blue, Kige quickly closed the gap between herself and Sesshoumaru before thrusting the spear at the taiyoukai's person. The woman was fast. It almost stunned Sesshoumaru that the tiny Kige had so much speed and power, but the silver-mane ducked and dodged every strike that Kige whipped out at him.

Jun jumped into the fight, his speed greater than Kige's and rivaling Sesshoumaru's. Using his dagger, Jun stabbed and jabbed at his opponent, the blonde's crazy eye and wild look now gone.

Sesshoumaru was surrounded; Kige attacking from left and Jun coming from his right, he needed to even the match. With a powerful jump, the taiyoukai back-flipped away from the two warriors and no sooner did his boot-covered foot touch land, he launched his poison whip from his fingertips. Kige dove to her right to miss being struck, however Jun was unable to escape the attack. Jun was sent flying back after being hit in the chest. He landed on the ground with a skid, but popped back up to launch two daggers aimed straight for the taiyoukai.

Skillfully, Sesshoumaru used his whip to deflect the flying objects. From above, Kige held her spear in two hands hoping to impale her opponent as she landed. She narrowly missed but was unable to escape a clawed hand aimed for her stomach. Kige quickly turned around, but she didn't feel any pain. And yet…

The iron-like aroma of blood stained her nostrils…

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Now before anybody freaks out... I haven't forgotten about Next Door. It's just that because the chapters are longer, it takes more time and thought for that particular story. Hopefully that explains the lack of Next Door chapters. Not only that, but the creativity for this story is flowing so well that I don't want to suffer another writer's block before I can get to the better parts of this story :p Anyway, I hope you liked this installment and keep on the lookout for the next chapter!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Blind

Chapter 19

* * *

Kige slowly turned around to see that Jun was standing in between Sesshoumaru and her. His arms were outstretched and the look in his eye as he stared down Sesshoumaru was one of anger. The female could see that Sesshoumaru's hand had impaled Jun in the left side of his stomach.

Suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream escaped Jun's lungs and Kige noticed a steam coming from the wound as the taiyoukai withdrew his clawed fingers. The cries carried on for what felt like hours and Jun went to hold his stomach as he fell to his knees. Quick to console him, Kige nearly forgot about the battle taking place.

"I'll put him out of his misery…" Sesshoumaru spoke, his voice cold and chilling. He drew his sword as fast as lightning and went to behead the pained Jun.

"No!" Kige shouted, and she pushed Jun out of the way then rolled over to dodge Sesshoumaru's blade. Kige was up on her feet in an instant and threw Jun's arm over her shoulder. She then began to run away from the fight, dragging her blond friend along. "Brother Jun, everything will be alright…" The female whipped her head around as she grabbed her spear, her glares piercing the taiyoukai's heart. "This isn't over Sesshoumaru! Banyu may have died by your hand, but I'll be damned if I stand by and let Jun perish!" Kige and Jun left the scene, leaving behind Sesshoumaru and the half-destroyed village.

Rin, aided by Jaken, approached the taiyoukai. "Milord are you not going after them!?" Jaken squealed. The imp was responded with silence and Sesshoumaru turned away from the two heading in the opposite direction of Jun and Kige. "Rin, you claimed Princess Reitana was taken in this direction?" He asked. The child replied with a 'Yes' and with no further questions, the demon dashed into the forest hoping to pick up the Princess's scent.

Meanwhile the villagers had instructed Jaken and Rin to stay among them until Sesshoumaru returned.

…

Off on the path, headed back north, Jun's heavy and labored breathing was suddenly coming to a slowing stop. Something that Kige feared. Her eyes darted to Jun's body as she watched his arm fall from holding his side and his head droop lower. The woman finally came to a stop and started ripping cloth from her traveler's skirt to try and patch him up, but Jun slowly reached up to stop her.

"What are you doing!?" Kige snapped still trying to undo the damage Sesshoumaru had caused.

"Kigs… I-I really lost a lot of blood… I do-don't think I'll make it." Jun weakly replied, his voice now a raspy whisper.

"Jun, don't talk like that. Look, we'll give you a temporary bandage and then when we make it back to Lord To-Yan, he'll fix you right on up." Kige was now becoming hysterical suddenly talking about the fond memories they had with each other and how close the two were. She lifted her hand from the cloth-covered wound, "See? Good as new…"

"Kigs… it's time to let me go-"

"NO! I will not! I will not lose another member of my family to that _wretched _bastard!"

"Kigs…" Jun repeated taking the panicking Kige's hand in his. As his vision blurred in and out all Jun could do was grant his sister-like friend one last smile before exhaling his last breath.

Jun's grip loosened, his life no longer visible in his green uncovered eye, and the color in his face left. Kige's crying turned into loud wails of heartache, and she threw herself on the body of Jun as she sobbed over the loss of yet another companion.

"You filthy dog!" The female bellowed out into the sky. "I'll have your head even if it's the last thing I do! You have pained me for the _last_ time!"

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Yea I know, technically these characters deserve it because they did help To-Yan annihilate countless of villages. But I just want you to know that Kige does have a pretty terrible past (At least terrible by my standards). I'm not sure if you'll find out about it in this series or my origins story, but either way you'll eventually find out. Thank you for the support and see you in my next update!  
~Happy Reading/Writing!_**


	20. My Sincere Apologies

An apology to you all.

I know that I have been gone for a while and it's because my laptop charger is broken and it is quite expensive to replace. I'm typing this message to you from my playstation, but unfortunately, playstation only allows a limited number of characters so I still wont be able to update full chapters through this platform like I had hoped. However I will take the liberty of writing out my chapters on paper, then once my laptop is back on, I should have a bunch of chapters to upload. I'm sorry it took me so long to let you devoted followers know about all of this, but I'm really trying accommodate to my lack of a laptop. I have not forgotten nor abandoned my stories. just try to bear with me. Thank you so much for your patience and tolerance.

B-Rose


End file.
